


Can you stand?

by milessomewhere



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Dumbasses, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, basically cody gets hurt and noel takes care of him for the day, just them being cute and caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milessomewhere/pseuds/milessomewhere
Summary: Where Cody and Noel decide to prove each other a point and Cody ends up getting hurt, so Noel has to take care of him for the rest of the day...





	Can you stand?

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i don't mean any disrespect to noel or cody, this is purely fiction!  
> forgive me if there are any spelling errors, english isn't my first language <3
> 
> follow me at noelsuki on tumblr!

“Aw, fuck!”

“Sorry! Sorry- here, grab my shoulder- yeah, like that”

Noel was trying his best to get Cody out of the car without hurting the man any further. 

—

It all happened that same morning. Cody and Noel had woken up at a normal time, had a normal breakfast, had some normal conversation and then proceeded to do house chores. Noel was taking care of the dirty clothes, and Cody was mopping the floor. At some point, Noel walked down the hall without noticing it was mopped and he slipped, almost falling down. 

“Dude! What the fuck?”

“What?”

“You could’ve told me you were mopping!”

“I mean… I’m mopping the floor right in front of you” Cody complained, trying to hide his chuckle. Noel’s face was blushing red and he was holding on the hallway’s wall for dear life. 

“You think it’s funny? I could’ve gotten hurt man”

“I think you’re taking this too seriously” Cody confessed.

“Oh yeah? Aight, alright- come here young man”

“ _Come here young man_ ” He replied teasingly, now both of them with a smile on their face. Both Cody and Noel exited the hallway and then turned to face it from the living room, looking at the shiny parquet and how it reflected everything.

“Now- run”

“What?”

“Run, go for it”

“Dude. You didn’t run at it- you were walking, and then happened slip, it’s not my fault you’re blind” Noel grinned, looking at the man again, unable to hide his laughter now.

“You scared man?”

“What? No, no, I mean, c’mon. It’s fucking dumb.”

“Then just do it, and let’s get it over with” 

Cody laughed at nothing, because at this point it was just ridiculous, and there was nothing to laugh about seriously. They looked like 15 year old brothers trying to prove a point to each other, and none of them was backing up. 

So Cody stepped back a bit, looked at Noel and then ran for dear life towards the hallway. Noel was already laughing, as he attempted to get his phone out of his pocket to record this stupid moment, except it got cut off by the loudest sound he ever heard in this house. That and the chilling silence that came afterwards.

Shit.

Noel rushed to Cody, who was on the floor, his eyes closed shut and flinching at the pain. It was hard to decode if the man was about to get into a laughing fit or cuss at the pain judging by his expression, but Noel knew the answer already. Cody tried sitting up, but a sharp pain on his right ankle stopped him from doing so.

“Ouch, ouch, fuck!”

“Cody, Cody you good?”

“Fuck, I don’t know man- My ankle hurts a lot, I think it’s broken”

Noel pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

“Nah man, it’s not ‘broken’, but… definitely sprained or something. Can you stand?”

“Hell no! Didn’t you see me struggling to sit up?”Noel put his hands up in the air, as if pleading for mercy. Cody’s expression eased as a “sorry”, as Noel proceeded to press two of his fingers on Cody’s ankle. He pressed lightly and slid down, up until he could hear Cody hiss. 

“Yeah man, not good… We should probably go to a hospital or something”

“What? Nah man, I’m good- I’m pretty sure it’s just- like, I might’ve hit it against something-“

“Dude, up until a second ago you thought it was ‘broken’. Don’t worry, I’ll drive there with ya, okay? I’m coming with you.” Noel cut him off, offering his body as a support system so Cody could stand up. He nodded. 

Cody wasn’t afraid of hospitals, nor doctors, but just like anyone else he didn’t like going there. Especially when he was badly hurt.

Noel was what he needed though. He helped him walk to the car, drove him to the closest hospital and waited with him til they were attended. He even joined Cody for something as simple as bandaging, and was there when the doctor told Cody what he had to do in order to heal faster. 

He did sprain his ankle, and the recovery for that was around 3 to 4 weeks. He got assigned some pain medication for the first days.

Cody was bummed out. Especially because this whole thing was just dumb, he just slipped on wet floor because he was trying to prove a point… He wasn’t going to lie to himself either, it did sound pretty funny when he recalled the whole scene.

He laughed as Noel drove back to their house, and Noel couldn’t help but take a peak at the man’s face.

“Hey I, uh, I’m really sorry. That shit was lame and now you’re fucked up because of me…”

“Oh, man, don’t worry- it was… You know what, nah, it is your fault. Fuck you Noel, how could you?”

Noel laughed, looking back at the road. 

“No but for real, don’t worry… It was pretty lame and it’s on me too. It’s just a sprained ankle. Not like it’ll affect my bed-couch-bed routine too much, will it?”

Noel smiled at that, nodding and adding a “yep” to it. They basically joked their way out of the uncomfortable situation, until it became something funny.

So now we’re back to the start, where Noel is trying his best to help Cody out of the car. They hop out and enter the building, and as soon as both get inside the house, Noel plops Cody on the couch. 

“I actually- I actually have to go finish some things so, hold up- hey!”

“Nah man, I know how you get.” Noel pushed him back into the couch, putting his things on the coffee table in front of them. “You’re gonna stand up to do this, then do that, and you can’t do that now. You have to rest until you’re healed.”

“Dude, I have a job! I gotta work on my shit, I can’t stop just because of this, I-“

“Okay well, tell me” 

Noel took his shoes off, kicking them under the couch and taking off his jacket too. This meant he was staying for more than just 10 minutes around Cody. DIdn’t he have plans or something? Couldn’t he just leave Cody alone for once?

“Well I… I dunno, I guess I need my laptop, my… my hard disk, my headphones…”

“Alright, that it? Gotcha”

Noel walked straight into Cody’s room, and found everything he needed on Cody’s desk. He came back with everything, and gave it to Cody one by one so he could get comfortable.

He sat next to him, but before he could get comfortable too he had to make sure Cody was actually comfy. 

“Man, it’s hurting my back to see your back like that.” He added, as he pushed Cody’s back forward and put two pillows behind Cody. He pushed him back again, and then asked him to actually sit, not lay down.  
“You’re working man, and you’re 28, take care. Or 47, same thing with you”

“Fuck off” Cody snorted. He actually did feel more comfortable now, and he wasn’t going to lie, he did feel better overall sitting like that. He couldn’t help but blush a bit, thinking about how caring Noel was around him.

The evening passed by quite quickly. Cody had actually fallen asleep on the couch, and Noel dedicated his free time to clean the house (being careful not to slip on wet floor), and got around to prepping some dinner. He started cooking some pasta, as the chef inside him told him to do some homemade tomato sauce. He felt like his old man, using his free time to cook and learn new recipes, but at the same time it made him happy. He couldn’t deny that.

“That smells so good, is it tomato sauce?” 

“Jesus- Cody, man, you gave me a heart attack. Slept well?” 

Cody nodded, as he limped to where Noel was. It immediately clicked- Noel grabbed his arm, and forced him to sit down by the kitchen table. Cody laughed, throwing his head back in disbelief.

“Dude, it’s okay, I didn’t lose my leg or anything”

Noel felt awkward now, maybe he was overreacting. His protective senses kicked, that’s it… Maybe overprotective, but it’s whatever.

“Well uh, let me finish this pasta and then we can eat together, yeah?”

“Okay dad” Replied Cody, teasingly, as he inspected his ankle. It was starting to hurt him a bit, but not enough to complain. He looked up to Noel, who had just gotten back to cooking. Cody was sure this house felt more like home thanks to Noel’s kind heart.

Around 40 minutes later they had already finished eating. Cody couldn’t shut up about how good the food was, and Noel couldn’t stop grinning at every sweet comment. He thanked him over and over. Hell, maybe he should cook more at home. It did not only taste better but also made him feel better, to see someone enjoy his meals so much. Especially Cody.

After that, Cody limped his way to the couch, laying back and waiting for Noel. 

Of course he’d offered himself to clean the dishes, the pots and swipe the table clean. Not like Cody could insist to help (Okay, maybe he could, but… He was digging not doing anything for once).

Noel sat next to Cody in the couch, as he brushed his hair back. 

“So… wanna watch a movie?” 

“You know, I hate making justice to my 47 year old alter ego, but I’m actually kinda tired-

“-of doing nothing?” Noel added promptly, as Cody slapped his arm.

“Yeah, ha-ha. I don’t know man, I’m just tired. I kinda just want to go to bed and sleep, even If I just napped for the longest.”

“Fair enough man. Let’s get you to bed”

Both of them made their way to Cody’s bed. Noel focused on undoing his flatmate’s bed, as Cody tried his best to get on his pj’s. He wanted to ask Noel for help, but at the same time he didn’t think he needed to. He got out of his shirt easily, and then slid his pants off slowly. He put his shirt on, but refused to go with the pants. He crawled back to where his pillow was, and as he did so he flinched at the pain. His ankle was just now being a bitch, it started to hurt with the slightest movement. But he wasn’t up to showing is discomfort.

“Alright, there you go. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call my name, yeah? Sleep well Chode”

And just like that, Noel turned the light off and shut the door. Well, time to sleep.

Except Cody couldn’t. 

He was tired, he was really tired- and god knows why, but fuck, he wanted Noel around still. The sudden loneliness hit him, even if he knew his flatmate was literally a room away from him. 

He’s never felt like that but It was a similar feeling to the one he got when he was away from home, travelling for days. He was starting to confirm the fact that it was Noel who made him feel like home, not the house itself, like he thought before.

He snapped himself out of that thought, hell— he even acknowledged to be grossed out at that, and decided to call it a day. He shut his eyes, laid back and tried to sleep.

And tried.

And tried.

And tried.

And one hour in- yes, an hour, he still couldn’t keep his eyes closed for more than a minute. He even tried tiring himself out with some blue light, scrolling down Twitter, Instagram and even through Twitch lives- but it didn’t matter. Nothing put him to sleep. 

And it wasn’t getting better at all, as his ankle was throbbing with pain now. He really needed his pain medication.

So like a kid who’s waking up his parents at 3 am because he can’t sleep, he attempted to get out of bed, and opened the door slightly. Everything was dark, except for a dim light coming from the living room. 

Noel suddenly heard his name being called repeatedly, pulling him out of the video he was intensely watching (some short film he’d found around youtube, but it was good as hell). 

“Cody?”

“Yeah- uh, can you- can you get me my pain medication? I can’t sleep.” Confessed Cody, although kinda lying. He didn’t really want the medication, he just wanted Noel’s presence. 

Noel stood up from the couch groaning, heading to the kitchen counter and grabbing the pills for Cody. He got inside the room finding Cody sitting on his bed, hair all stirred up. It was kinda cute.

“I’m afraid I can’t give these to you buddy, they’re for pain, not for some eternal sleep” 

Cody laughed as he extended his hand, and Noel handed him one. He reached for his water bottle and swallowed it, exhaling as he finally got it down.

“I’ll never understand why they make these so big. I wonder how many people have choked on these, ironic.”

“Yeah… Well uh, if you need anything, call my name, yeah? I’m going to bed now.”

Noel stood up, and just like before, reached for the light, turned it off and was headed outside. 

“Wait, Noel” Cody stopped him.

“Yeah?”

“Listen I- I’m not sure, like, why I’m feeling this way, but I really can’t sleep. And it isn’t just because of the pain, it’s like I’m forgetting something, like something’s missing, and it’s intense as fuck- like, I’ve been trying to sleep for around an hour now and I can’t man-“

“Okay, okay, calm down, you’re good. What’s missing?” Noel asked, stepping inside the room again but without turning the lights on. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know. It just won’t let me sleep.”

The room was filled with some awkward silence, but Cody knew Noel was thinking about it silently. He knew he had to break the silence, because whatever solution Noel was to come up with wasn’t the one Cody needed.

“I was thinking- I mean, you don’t have to but- like… I was wondering if you could sleep with me? Just tonight? It’s okay if you don’t want to, I admit i-“

“Dude, Cody, chill. For real. It’s all good man, I’ll sleep with you. Besides, you got yourself a new mattress around a week ago and it looks ten times better than the other one you had”

Cody chuckled.  
“It’s been like a month actually, but yeah”

Noel also chuckled, closing the door to Cody’s room. He climbed his way onto Cody’s bed, carefully so he wouldn’t hurt him, and then plopped his back on the mattress.

“Oh yeah, this is super comfortable. Now I know why you get up at like 12”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not because I’m working until 3 am or anything, nope.”

“Not at all, not at all”. Added Noel, chuckling. 

After some jokes, Cody could actually feel himself drifting to sleep, finally. His ankle had also stopped hurting a while ago, and he didn’t feel alone anymore. It was a win win. 

Noel kept joking, but when he didn’t hear Cody throw a comeback to his jokes, he assumed he had fallen asleep. Noel smiled to himself, and got under the covers to sleep peacefully too. 

But he felt something radiating heat his direction. 

He knew it was Cody, but fuck, he was warm as hell. Noel wasn’t cold especially, but he wasn’t hot either. He reached his hand to touch Cody, and it took him like half a second to reach him. He was really close. 

Without startling the man too much, he got closer to him and passed his arms around Cody’s chest, pulling closer again. Yeah, he was cuddling with his best friend, and he wasn’t going to lie to himself- he actually needed this tonight too. It’s not like watching short films on youtube makes his night anyway.

Eventually Noel also drifted to sleep, making a mental note to wake up earlier so he could slip out of Cody’s bed before it got too weird for both of them.

Except Cody was still awake. And he didn’t hate this one bit. Maybe he did have to thank their idiotic ideas this once, just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr, noelsuki !


End file.
